


The Exception

by Alphinss



Series: Self Isolation Collection [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Confesses Feelings for Castiel, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Non-Binary Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: Cas has never fit the rules that Dean has always followed.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Self Isolation Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	The Exception

There were a lot of rules in the life of one Dean Winchester. Some from his father, some from himself and some buried so deep within the subconscious of his mind that they didn’t register as anything other than the nature of the very reality around him. 

But no matter his ideas on the rules, he kept to them. Protect Sammy, clean your guns as soon as you finish a hunt, always carry salt in your pockets. He followed them. You kept the rules or other people died. That was the only truth he knew. He’d killed monsters and witches, lost parts himself and left people thinking he was dead. It protected them, it protected Sammy. He had killed himself for that, the rules dictated it after all. 

But then there had been someone. Someone who had come along and not fit into any rule, not made any sense. Every rule that Dean had ever had, had ever thought of having, was suddenly blown away by a scar on his shoulder and a set of pure blue eyes. 

“I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord.”

And he had been beautiful, so very beautiful, and so stupid. Another rule had clamoured against his head even as he had stabbed the perfect angel through the chest. Women are for fun, men are for work and family are forever. It was something that his dad had said, something that Dean had been told so many times. The rule had rattled. 

“I’m neither. This form may be that of a man, but that does not make me one.” 

It hadn’t really been what Dean had wanted to ask, or the answer that he had expected. 

“You would not comprehend the reality of my true form.” 

So not a man, not a woman. What did that make Castiel? What were the rules for such a being? Where did Cas fit? Dean had laughed it off, as he always did; made a crude joke and just pretended it meant nothing. But the question had still rattled around. What rules were for the angel? 

Then the sky had been falling, angels literally plummeting and transforming into something that they had never experienced before, and so had Cas. The angel, or what was left of him, was there, so broken and so confused, and so undeniably human. 

The rules should have clicked into place, they should have found the mark of a man and been soothed as they ran over the human Castiel and filled Dean’s mind with what to do. They should have told Dean to shout and scream, to demand that Castiel leave. The angel, no the man, had failed at work, he wasn’t family, the rules should have dictated that he give him what he deserved. 

Dean stepped toward the fallen angel. 

“It’s okay Cas. It’s okay.” The rules weren’t working, had never worked for this being. It didn’t matter if he was an angel, a demon, or a human. He was Cas. 

“Dean, I don’t…what do I-“ 

Dean made a shushing sound. Arms came up and pulled the other tightly against his chest. Dean’s chin rested on the messy head of hair. 

“You’re here Cas, and we’ll help you. No matter what.” 

Dean felt Cas tense in his embrace and Dean rubbed a hand soothingly along his spine.

“Dean” It was whispered against the skin of his neck. “Dean, I-“ the voice sounded so desperate, so wretched. 

Dean pulled the fallen angel closer even as he felt damp trickles running along his neck and under his shirt. Cas clung to the dirty material and buried the tear stained face into Dean’s neck. 

“It’s okay Cas.” 

Castiel clutched tighter. 

“I’ll never leave you, never again.” Dean ignored the own crack in his voice as he attempted, impossibly, to pull the other body closer to him. 

“Dean” the voice was rough and hot against his neck. “I-I need you.” 

Dean shut his eyes and sank his face into the brown hair. 

“I need you too Cas.” It was almost silent against the curls. 

His lips set a gentle kiss where his face rested, almost non-existent. The head of curls pushed its way from Dean’s neck, his own head leaping back. 

Blue tear filled eyes and a look of loss, confusion, fear. 

“Dean-“ 

Dean didn’t even think, he pressed forward, his lips pressing into the pink ones a little lower down. Cas’ fingers tightened into Dean’s shoulders. Dean pulled away. 

Cas was looking at Dean, eyes wide, his mouth falling open in surprise. 

“Dean” 

Dean couldn’t look away from the blue that held the universe. “I know Cas, I know.” 

“Let’s go home Dean.” 

Cas didn’t let go of Dean’s hand. As they drove away from devastation and destruction, as the world seemed to crumble and everything seemed to be ending. 

Dean didn’t let go either; not ever. Cas wasn’t any rule. Cas was his. 


End file.
